Want Some Cake?
by DNAlchemist77
Summary: Bad things happen when L gets bored.


**AN: Since she didn't have an account when we made this I posted it as my own but all the sexy parts were written by my lovely friend SacredFeather**.

* * *

><p>L Lawliet was bored. Now normally he would just have Watari get him more sweets but this time he decided he would actually have some fun. So instead L tied a sleeping Light Yagami to the headboard and stripped him of his clothes. Then he began to squirt chocolate sauce all over his exposed chest. Once Light was completely covered in chocolate L began licking it off. It tasted better than anything else L has ever tasted.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing!" Screamed Light waking up.

"I'm licking this chocolate off you obviously." L points out before spraying whipped cream on Light's manhood.

"Why am I covered in chocolate? And chained to the bed? What the hell are you doing to me!"

"Well I was bored so I stripped you and covered you in chocolate." He replied as if it was an everyday occurrence. "And as for what I'm doing to you…well that should be obvious."

"I didn't consent to this!"

"Most people don't, besides I don't remember asking."

"Come on, stop it!" he screams. "I don't want this!"

"You really shouldn't lie Light-kun. We both know you've been wanting this as much as I have."

"But I wanted to be on top!" he yelled then blushed when he realized what he had admitted.

"Hm well I suppose but I'm going to have my fun with you before then."

He wasted no time after that before sucking the whipped cream off. Wrapping his lips around Light's cock he sucked long and hard making Light moan. Light's hands flew to L's head holding him there and pressing him closer to him. L felt how Light's cock began to stiffen as his tongue gently caressed it and the sounds of his moaning spurred him to continue. Light's self control was beginning to run thin and straining to put off his release he bucked into L's mouth, prompting L to deep throat him. L continued his sucking at a much more fierce pace, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the bitter-sweet whipped cream precum mixture beginning to form there. Though Light's moaning was getting louder and louder L simply ignored it knowing that Light was getting close to his climax and sucked harder and faster. Light threw his hands off his head gripping the bed as his hot seed erupted into L's awaiting mouth. Light, totally strained, looked down at L and blushed deeply at the sight. L was looking up at Light ,that wonderfully dexterous pink tongue of his slowly lick at the cum that had spilled out of his mouth.

"Mmmm Light-kun you taste sweet. Better then the richest devil's food and yet there's the after taste of a blood grapefruit which ironically Light-kun is exactly the same color of your delicious lollipop."

L turned back down to the soft bush of silky chestnut hair and slowly began to lick the remaining spots of cum and cream off all the while staring longingly up at Light.

"Alright L, you've had your fun, now, it's my turn."

"Alright fair enough but it better be good or I'll just tie up again and NOT blow you," L warned.

L unchained Light and the moment he did Light ripped the shirt from L's body and pinned him to the bed.

"Then I'll just have to make sure this is the best ride of your life," Light said smirking down at L.

Light then attacked the soft flesh of L's neck, nipping and sucking the suble flesh causing a shudder to pass through L's body. Light then began to lick along L's jawline all the way to his chest and stopping when he reached L's small pink nipples. Light then began to suck on L's nubs swirling around them with his tongue and then releasing them for better rewards further down. Light sat up and looked at L's pants with disdain. Taking them off with minimal help from L, Light then slide his boxers off and a pleased smile appeared on his face.

"L I haven't even gotten to the good part yet and your already this hard. Well I guess I better make this next part even better, but first I have to return a favor."

" What faVOR?" L moaned.

Light had began to suck him off, cutting L off mid sentence. L's hands gripped the bed surprised but clearly enjoying the sensation. Light then began to use his tongue swirling it and dipping it into L's slit tasting the precum beginning to form there.

" So are you enjoying everything so far L?"

A simple nod was all L was able to manage as he looked at Light through half-lidded eyes.

" Then now that you've had your snack its time for the main course."

Light flipped L onto his stomach and took the handcuffs he had been chained with and cuffed both of L's hands to the headboard. He then reached into the small nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a tube of strawberry flavored lube. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers Light then smirred it around L's entrance. He then began to prod L's virgin entrance with one finger making L squirm with discomfort. Light then inserted another finger and began to stretch them in a scissoring motion. Light then added a third and final finger in and started moving his fingers in and out for a while. Feeling that he had prepped L well enough by now Light then took his engorged cock and guided it into L's small puckered entrance.

L strained from the pressure of Light's enormous cock. L's panting breath hitched as Light began to press in further. Trying to wiggle away from the unfamiliar pressure Light placed his hands on L's hips and pulled him back towards him. Placing kisses on L's sweating back he gripped tighter and began pulling out before slamming back in, the loud smacking sounds of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. L screamed at the rough feeling and Light started pistoling in and out of him, the sound of L's panting, moaning, and screaming was pure music to Light's ears. Light then angled himself and ramming into L he felt L's entire body spasm from the impact of Light's cock grazing L's prostate. After hitting that spot repeatedly Light began to pump L's dick as he felt L's tight puckered entrance tighten around him as his lover was pushed over the edge and his hot seed spilled onto the bed. The tightening sensation also pushed Light over the edge and he climaxed and released into L's tight hole. Collapsing on the bed Light released L from his bonds and held his lover in his arms as they both lay there sweaty and panting.

"So tell me L was it to your expectations?" ask Light teasing.

"Mmhm. " was the only sound L made before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Light awoke to a lovely sight. L was sprawled out completely naked on the bed in a deep sleep, which in itself was a rare sight to see. Light smiled, admiring his lover's body. He continued to watch L until he woke up.

"Judging by that pedophilic smile you're giving me I take it last night was not just a dream."

"Hey you're the pedophile here! I'm not the one that covers my sleeping suspect in chocolate to lick it off and besides you're older than me." Light defends.

"Yes that may be correct but still that smile is rather creepy and looks out of place on such a beautiful face as yours."

"I rocked your world last night and you wake up and insult me! Unbelievable…."Light says the rest of his sentence incoherent.

"Please forgive me. I was simply attempting to be playful. I guess I failed."

He did in fact look really sorry so Light realized he couldn't stay mad when he looked so darn sexy!

"You're going to be the death of me." Light mumbles.

"I disagree. I still believe you are indeed Kira and yet it makes me no difference, I still want to be with you."

"Even after all that you still think I'm Kira!" he let out a deep calming sigh, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I just wish you would believe me."

"I wish I could believe you as well but I can't not when I feel so strongly that you are."

"If you're so certain I'm Kira then why did you make love to me last night!" Light screams.

"Because I don't care if you are or not. Like I said I still wish to be with you even if you are. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't plan on passing this up over something I could be wrong about or even if I'm right and you are Kira I still won't regret last night. And I certainly would like to do that again many more times."

Light sighed realizing that this wasn't accomplishing anything but pissing him off. "Fine let's just drop this subject ok. I woke up happy and I plan on staying happy which if this conversation continues I won't be. Therefore let's pretend we never had this talk and restart our morning."

"Very well Light-kun if you wish."

"Oh I do." He says before pulling L into a kiss. As their tongues danced together both men found themselves getting aroused again.

"Mmm if you keep this up it's going to be really hard to leave to catch Kira."

"Why must we stop to find him? I thought Kira was in your bed." Light whispers before playfully nibbling on L's ear.

"That may be so but still the others will start to wonder…."

"Let them."

L nods before pulling Light back into another fierce make out. Both were so caught up in the sheer pleasure of being with each other that they didn't hear the door open.

"Good morning gentlemen I brought caaaAAHH!" Watari screams at the scene in front of him.

Both stared at the older man in both shock and embarrassment that is of course until L noticed which type of cake he had brought with him.

"Is that Black Forest cake?" L asks excitedly getting up from his position on the bed, seemingly not caring that he was completely naked. The other two just stared at him in amazement as he pick up the plate and a fork before taking a huge bite. "Thank you for the cake Watari." He gave the older gentlemen a big smile that pretty much screamed thanks for bringing me food but you can go now. Said older gentlemen just stuttered before giving up and leaving the two alone.

"Want some cake?"


End file.
